Life Changes
by SassyAngel
Summary: It's the story of Helga's life as her life changes, as she makes new friends and new love. It's a story of a girls and her life. R&R!!! Please!
1. Chapter 1: A new life

Life Changes  
  
AN: Here's a new story kids! Lol Ok I hope you enjoy this one! *smiles*'  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
Helga looked through window up at the dark gray sky, as they drove house after house. Until they reach her new home it stood two stories tall. Helga sighed as she opened the car door. The cold wind stung her painfully, she looked around. The tree where bare, with no leaves, not a kid out and about playing or laughing. It was an eerie silence, something she wasn't use to.  
  
She wrapped her around her chest as she walked to the house, remembering the day she heard the dreadful news.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Helga was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels finally settling for Disney. Munching on in apple she laid down and relaxed till the door bell rang. Grumbling to herself she got up to answer the door expecting it to be her best friend Samantha, to keep her company. She was surprised to meet a police officer. "Um, can I help you?" she asked and leaned against the door frame casually. "Are you Helga Pataiki?" The officer asked. Helga nodded. "Is there something wrong?" she asked quickly. "Yes, there is, this afternoon your parents were hit by a drunk driver and unfortunately, they died." The officer reported, sadly. Helga stood there shocked, "ma'm?" the officer asked, waving his hand in her face. Helga's world went dizzy, till everything went black.  
  
"Miriam, Bob?" she mumbled to herself, as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. "Where I'm I?" she asked sitting up slightly. "It's okay Helga," the officer reassured her. "Helga since you are fourteen and a minor we have to send you to a foster home." The officer informed her, Helga shook her head. "I can live by myself, please!" Don't do this to me!!" she wailed. "I'm sorry Helga" the officer said.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Helga now sixteen has been to five houses each one she ran away from until someone finally someone adopted her. So she left sunny Florida where she grew up all of her life, to Ohio.  
  
Helga turned around to her adopted parents where. They were very cheery, and happy. Her 'father' named Jake was tall with brown hair, and her 'mother' name Cindy was short with blonde hair. They had a fifteen year old daughter also. "Ok Helga," her Jake said, "welcome to your new home!" They swung open the door revealing a nicely decorated living room. Helga stepped into the warm and cheery house, looking around shocked. The Christmas tree was up and was twirling around while playing Christmas melodies. The fire place was on and you could here the crackling of the wood as it burned, the coffee table in the middle had a big bowl contain candy, and two big white couches. "Bethany!" the Jake yelled, and seconds later a tall brunette girl came running down the stairs. "Yes?" she asked as she reached the bottom. "This is Helga, your new adopted sister." Jake said as he placed his hand on Helga's shoulder. Helga had the urge to shrug it off but she didn't want to start on a bad note. Bethany smiled warmly and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bethany," she said. Helga smiled and shook her hand, "hi, I'm Helga." Bethany smiled again, 'I'll show you where your room will be," she offered as she grabbed Helga's hand and dragged her up stairs.  
  
As Helga walked in the room she instantly loved it. The walls were dark blue but the borders were a bright dark lime green. The floor was wooden with a white rug with flowers. The bed was a big canopy bed with a white comforter, and the drapes were a lighter blue then the walls. She had a vanity with some make-up already there, and a big closet, she also had a shelve with a huge stereo, and a TV.  
  
"Wow," was all she could say. "I'm glad you like it, I designed myself." Bethany explained. "You did?" Helga asked shocked. Bethany nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Girls dinner!!!" Cindy yelled, Helga smiled, "race ya!" Helga yelled as she ran down the stairs, Bethany laughed and chased after her.  
  
That night Helga laid down on her new bed wondering what life with these people will be like.  
  
An: Ok that's chap:1 don't worry she's going to meet Arnold and the gang soon 


	2. Chapter 2: School time

Chapter 2: School time  
  
"Girls time for school!!" Cindy's shrill voice screamed.  
  
Helga put down her brush and walked down stairs.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Cindy said cheerfully, Helga smiled and sat down at the table, helping herself to the toast and scrambled eggs.  
  
"Are you excited?" Bethany asked.  
  
Helga shrugged, "I guess." She replied.  
  
Helga wrapped her jacket tighter around her small body; she looked at the other kids who seem fine about the cold.  
  
Bethany immediately walks over to her friends; Helga slowly walks past everyone and leaned against the tree. Helga tried hard to ignore the stares; she looked over to a boy.  
  
He was tall and muscular, his blond hair was spiked up, he had baggy dark blue jeans, and a blue with white checkered shirt, and he was talking to a girl. She seemed short; her auburn hair was in a ponytail. The girl smiles and flirts madly with him.  
  
The boy looks at Helga and flashes a smile, Helga smiles back goofily. Feeling like an idiot she turns her to the other direction, and notices that the bus was thankfully coming.  
  
As she boarded the bus, people gave her strange looks, looking down at the ground she hurried to the back of the bus.  
  
"Excuse but this is my seat" Helga looked up to the girl with auburn hair, looking down at her distastefully.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Helga apologized, as she got up.  
  
"Yeah you better be" the girl snaps, and sat down chewing her gum.  
  
Helga tempted to give the girl apiece of her mind, but decided to hold her tongue it was her first day after all, and she didn't want to cause trouble. She moved down two seats and sighed heavily as she looked out the window.  
  
"Arnold you can seat with me!" The girl calls,  
  
"Sorry Lila there's no room on that seat" Arnold replies.  
  
"It's ok you can sit on my lap!" Lila calls back.  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes, and Lila pouted.  
  
"May I seat here?" a deep voice asked,  
  
"Sure go ahead" Helga answered without looking up.  
  
"Hi, my name is Arnold what's yours?" He asks,  
  
Helga turns around and is meet with a pair of beautiful green eyes.  
  
"I-I'm Helga" Helga replies, and smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you Helga," Arnold says and smiles.  
  
"So where are you from?" Arnold asks, leaning forward with interest.  
  
"Florida" Helga replies,  
  
"Florida why did you move here?" Arnold asked.  
  
"My parents died when I was fourteen, I have been to five foster homes, until the Johnson's adopted me." Helga said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Arnold said sadly,  
  
"It's okay" Helga reassured.  
  
"Hey, I live right next door so if you need someone to talk to I'm here okay?" Arnold offered.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The bus pulled up to the school.  
  
"I'm can you show me where the office is?" Helga asked.  
  
"Sure" Arnold said. As we walked up the steps to the school I saw Lila 'I think that's what her name is' glare at me, I smiled at her and we entered the school.  
  
"Thanks Arnold" Helga said once again as they exited the office/  
  
"No problem" Arnold said, and looked at Helga's schedule,  
  
"Hey we have every class together!" Arnold exclaimed, and smiled.  
  
"Great!" Helga said and smiled back,  
  
"Ok it looks like you locker is only two away form mine too!" Arnold said.  
  
Helga nodded and they walked off to their first period class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch time rolled around, Arnold and I walked in,  
  
"Ok let's get our lunch and then I'll introduce you to my friends." Arnold said.  
  
"Okay" I said and he led me to the line.  
  
After getting our lunched 'Arnold got a burger and I grabbed a salad', We walked outside over to the picnic tables where a big group of people sat.  
  
"Hey guys!" Arnold greeted,  
  
"Hey Man, Oh hi Arnold, who's the chic, and Oh hello Arnold" was heard throughout the group.  
  
"This is Helga she just moved here form Florida" Arnold announce,  
  
"Hey" I said and waved slightly.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sid" boy said with a backwards green cap and a long thin nose with stringy hair said.  
  
"Hello I'm Rhonda" a tall girl with long black hair that went to her shoulders greeted.  
  
"Hey I'm Stinky" a tall boy with a strong southern accent said.  
  
"Hi I'm Phoebe nice to meet you" a small petite Asian girl said and pushed up her blue glasses.  
  
"What's up I'm Gerald" a tall African American boy said with corn-rolled hair said, as he bounced his basketball.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lila we already met on the bus" Lila said and glared evilly at Helga.  
  
The rest greeted themselves, Helga smiled and sat down next to Phoebe and Arnold sat down next to Gerald.  
  
In the middle of lunch Lila sat next to Arnold and rested her head on Arnold's shoulders.  
  
"So where are we going for our date tonight Arnold?" Lila asked sweetly.  
  
"I didn't know that she was your girlfriend" I said.  
  
Arnold shook his head, "No you got it all wrong me and Lila use to go out but we don't now." Arnold explained.  
  
I nodded, "I have to go I have something important to do, it was nice meeting you all" I said and bid goodbye to them.  
  
As I walked away I heard them say:  
  
"What I nice girl, I like them nice girls, especially from the south."  
  
"Well she has a great sense of style, I can tell you that."  
  
"I wonder if she's good at basketball."  
  
"I wonder if she likes chocolate."  
  
"Man, everyone likes chocolate!"  
  
"I don't somehow it gives me hives"  
  
I smiled and entered into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed happily to myself as I boarded the bus, I survived the first day of school.  
  
I smiled as I sat down to an empty bus seat.  
  
"May I sit here?" I heard a tiny voice said.  
  
I looked up to see Phoebe said there,  
  
"Sure I said and scooted over so she could sit.  
  
"Thanks" she said and sat down.  
  
"So how are you?" I asked to start conversation.  
  
"Fine" she whispered,  
  
I smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"Well bye" she said as they reached our stop.  
  
"Bye" I said as I walked off the bus. "Hey Helga!" Bethany said rushing over to me.  
  
"How was you first day?" she asked,  
  
"Good" I said.  
  
"Helga!" I heard a voice call; I turned around to see Arnold running towards me.  
  
"Hey I said when he finally reached us.  
  
"Here" he said as he put a piece of paper in my hand, I looked up and gave him a confused look.  
  
"It has my phone number and e-mail address." He explained.  
  
"Thanks" I said, he just smiled and continued to walk with us till we reached his house.  
  
"Bye!" he said, as he waved.  
  
"Bye!" I said as me and Bethany continued to walk on.  
  
"Oh my god!" Bethany exclaimed,  
  
"What?" I asked,  
  
"Do you know who that just was?" she asked.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"That was Arnold, the hottest girl in school and the only guy that Lila smith has dibs on." She explained.  
  
"Your point" I said  
  
"That mean if she catches you, she will declare war on you and she always wins. Always." ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Pinkangel213: Arnold?  
  
Footballhead88: Yeah  
  
Pinkangel213: This is Helga  
  
Footballhead88: Oh hey Helga! What's ^?  
  
Pinkangel213: NMJC  
  
Footballhead88: Huh?  
  
Pinkangel213: LOL Nothing Much Here Just Chillin'  
  
Footballhead88: Oh  
  
Pinkangel213: yeah *laughs* SO how's life? *Leans forward in interest*  
  
Footballhead88: LOL NM really u?  
  
Pinkangel213: same old, same old  
  
Pinkangel213: Well G2G!!  
  
Footballhead88: Ok bye c ya 2morrow!!  
  
Pinkangel213: k bye! Pinkangel213, as signed off Footballhead88, as signed off ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Helga flopped on the bed and smiled, Life in Ohio might turn out for the better. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
AN: I hope you liked that!! Please review and tell me what you think, more reviews the faster I update, or at least I'll try!! 


End file.
